Module - Personality - Worshipful Droid Chip
Worshipful Droid Personality Chip is a type of Base Droid Personality Chip. Schematic info Comments Comments made when droid is called *A pleasure and honor to see you! *Hello, friend of my master. *Hello, there. *Hello. *I am programmed to like you, do you know how tyrannical that feels? - also said when returning to within droid sensor radius *I'm glad to see you. *It's an honor to see you here. *Welcome! Welcome! Comments made on despawn/storing of droid *Bye, See you *See Ya Converse command from droid radial menu *It is an honor to speak to my master, a true paragon of wisdom. Do you wish to give me instructions? Comments made when droid is idle *A pleasure and an honor to greet you. Not that you're here to see me. You must want my master. - when returning to droid sensor range *Are you expected elsewhere? Of course, otherwise you would never leave my wonderful master's side. - when a lot of PCs were running around *Bye, we shall see you again. - when idle and a PC moves out of range or just passes by *Goodbye! Goodbye! *How come you are all standing around doing nothing when you can be serving my master. *I am sure we will see you again, for who can resist visiting my illustrious master? - when a lot of PCs were running around *I have to go too. I must tend to my master's every whim. - when idle and a PC moves out of range or just passes by *I'm sure I'll see you again, because none can resist the utter charm, sparkling wit, and deep wisdom of my master. *Oh, you are leaving? It is so painful to leave my master, is it not? - when a PC left sensor range *So nice to see you again! - when returning to droid sensor range *So, you have to go? I apologize for the pain that leaving my master behind must cause you. - when a PC left sensor range *Until the next time you want to see my illustrious master. - when a PC left sensor range *Well, it's nice to meet you! *You must have places to go, and people to see. A pity. Staying with my master is much nicer. - when a PC either left or entered sensor range *You must have somewhere to be, or else you would definitely stay and serve my master, like me! *You're leaving? When you could stay and join my master's service? - when a PC went out of range Comments made when .... ???? (aggroed/lacking a combat module/or set to guard you) *I shall place myself in danger in lieu of my master! Comments made when droid is hit in combat *A touch, I do confess it. *It'll take more than that to bring me down! I am buoyed by the love of my master! *Master, I need a repair droid! *My master considers me valuable, though I am unworthy of it. So do not attack! *My master won't be happy with the scratches on my finish. *Now, would you look at those scratches? *Ouch. *Pain... I accept it for my master. *This could end badly but it's all for my master. *Why me, master? Why me? *You hit me that time. Shame on you. *Your deactivation attempt failed! External links Category:Droid modules Category:Engineering schematics